


A Shattered Heart

by thomaspheasant



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomaspheasant/pseuds/thomaspheasant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of when Dipper goes to Wendy's house to confess to her. But instead, he finds only heartbreak. Will someone be able to notice the pain he is in before he does something he will regret? Read to find out. Contains some fluffy Dipcifica/Dipifica. Inspired a little by a Pewdiepie fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shattered Heart

Dipper gathered all his courage and took a deep breath.

He clenched the bouquet of wild flowers he picked in the woods and rubbed the back of his neck.

Dipper thought about his decision multiple times but there was no turning back now.

He was going to go and fall into an embrace with Wendy.

The beautiful teenage girl he has felt love towards since the first day they met.

He left the outskirt of the forest and started walking towards the small old house.

Dipper reached the small porch of the house that he knew belonged to Wendy.

After hesitating, he finally knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer.

He then felt discouraged.

“No… It will be fine” he thought to himself as he still waited for a response.

When nobody came out, he figured Wendy was asleep or maybe even taking a shower.

Dipper then opened the door that was surprisingly unlocked.

Doubt entered his mind again and he was about to just lay the bouquet next to the door and leave.

But to his horror, he noticed something he probably shouldn’t have.

Clothes scattered around the wooden floor and creaking bed noises enacted from the room across the hallway.

Wendy was surely busy now.

However, curiosity fled over Dipper.

He proceeded with less hesitation towards the noisy room.

It was then he noticed two bodies melted into an embrace with each other and intimate whispers into each other’s ears.

It was Robbie and Wendy.

They only then noticed the visitor next to the door when they heard the bouquet of flowers fall onto the floor as its petals scatter all around just like the pieces of Dipper’s heart.

“W-W…Wendy?!” he cried out tears beginning to form on his face.

Wendy should have already known how he felt about her. And yet she still does these things with Robbie?

“How could you?!” Dipper said to Wendy feeling betrayed.

Wendy jumped out of bed grabbing a blanket to cover her nude body and made all kinds of excuses as Robbie laid in the bed with no sheets to cover him and striked a confident pose.

“D-Dipper! This isn’t what you think! I promise!”  said Wendy

“It hurts, it hurts so much…” Dipper muttered under his breath while holding his chest. Tears started to form in his eyes.

The pain in Dippers chest was too much, so without looking back he ran out of the house and into the woods hearing nothing but Wendy’s cries, “Dipper I’m Sorry!”

Dipper ran through the forest not slowing down.

Eventually, he made it into town.

Pacifica was there looking at what was in the small pawn shops when she noticed Dipper running towards her.

She thought it would be a great chance to tease him.

But as she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out as Dipper ran right passed her with his eyes closed and tears dripping down his face.

After a few moments of shock, Pacifica looked back at the crying Dipper heading for the other side of town.

She had thought, given his personality, that Dipper would never let people see him cry.

Especially in public!

“Something is wrong” she thought.

“Something is horribly wrong”

Dipper had made it to the edge of town, but had his short legs carry him further.

He continued back into the forest on the opposite side of town.

He wanted to get as far away from here as possible, he didn’t care how.

He kept running until he tripped on a long root of a tree.

He hit the ground face first into a pile of dirt.

He laid there for a few moments hoping the physical pain would take away the emotional pain.

It did but only for a moment.

Dipper slowly got back up on his feet.

Now that he had calmed down a little. He looked around to see where he was.

He instantly recognized where and thought to himself, “There should be a small river nearby…”

Dipper closed his eyes and listened for the sound of water.

After hearing it, he headed in its direction with his hands in his pockets and kicking small rocks in his path.

As soon as he reached the river he bent down to take a drink using his hands.

He then saw his marked up face covered in dirt and used the river to wash it off.

When he was done he stood up and started following the river downstream. There was somewhere he wanted to go.

He walked next to the river for about ten minutes until he reached the edge of what he was looking for.

He looked down at the dark abyss of a waterfall against a cliff.

The water mist from the falling water made it hard for him to see the bottom.

But he already knew how big it was.

“Why don’t you jump?” the thought suddenly came into his head.

“What! What are you thinking about?!” he thought to himself.

He started to have a conversation with himself in his head.

“Why not… Tripping over that root took away the pain for a moment, wouldn’t killing yourself take away the pain you are feeling all together?”

“Ya but I’d be dead, I wouldn’t be able to feel anything” he thought

“Well what other choice do you have? You can’t go back to the shack. Wendy is bound to show up for work.”

Dipper’s hands started to clench into fists.

“Do you think you could see her again as you are now?”

“No” he answered to himself.

“Then what’s holding you back!” the voice in his head said with frustration.

“What about Mabel…and Grunkle Stan?” he thought

“What about them…they will never be able to understand the pain you are in, nobody will! You are now alone in this world, nobody can heal a shattered heart!” screamed the voice deep inside his head.

Dipper looked into the dark mist at the bottom of the falls.

He then closed his eyes and started to lean forward.

Suddenly, something held him from moving any further and pulled him back.

Dipper looked down to see to smooth white arms around his waist pulling him back away from the waterfall.

It was then that he tripped on a nearby rock and fell to the ground.

“What do you think you were doing?” came a high pitch yell from behind him.

Dipper turned his head to find Pacifica on her knees right behind him with tears in her eyes and a flush face.

“Do you have any idea of what you just almost did!?” Pacifica screamed.

Dipper gave a faint smile.

“What do you mean? I just came to look at the waterfall.” He said

Pacifica slapped Dipper in the face.

“Liar!” she screamed as more tears fell down her face.

Dipper with his faint smile now gone, looked away from her and back to the edge of the waterfall.

“Why are you here Pacifica?” said Dipper in an annoyed tone.

Pacifica was hurt by the question. That’s all he had to say after saving his life? It’s almost as if he wanted to fall off the edge!

“I followed you after you ran through town! I’ve never seen you so depressed before so I came to comfort you!” she said

“Why? All you ever do is tease me… Why do you care if I’m sad or even care what happens to me?” Dipper said as he slowly looked back at Pacifica.

“Dipper… Don’t tell me you were actually trying to-“

“YES! I was…” he interrupted.

Dipper stood up and looked down at Pacifica.

“So I’ll ask again, why did you stop me!” he yelled

Pacifica quickly stood up and slapped him again.

“You fucking idiot!” she screamed

“I come all the way out here to comfort you, and when I finally catch up to you, I find you at the edge of a waterfall!”

“Now you’re telling me, if I hadn’t pulled you back, you would have committed suicide!” she screamed

Pacifica’s tears were running off her face like the river they stood by.

She waited for an answer but Dipper just looked away.

“Dipper what about Mabel?! What about Stan?! What about your parents?! What about Soos and Wendy?!”

Dipper flinched at the sound of Wendy’s name.

“What about me!” she screamed

“Did you even think of how this decision would affect us, how it would make us feel?” Pacifica said

“None of you can understand the pain I’m in right now!” Dipper yelled

“I’m sure that’s not true! We can go and talk to Stan or maybe Wen-“

Dipper quickly interrupted her by grabbing her arm and lifting it above her head, saying “Don’t you dare say her name again!”

“Dipper you’re hurting me!” she screamed in pain.

 He let go of her arm leaving a purple hand-print bruise.

Dipper had never yelled at Pacifica until today. And now he even hurt her. She’s never seen him hurt anyone for as long as they’ve known each other.

Dipper now felt guilty about hurting Pacifica.

He sat down and tried to calm down.

Even though she wasn’t sure what Dipper would do next, Pacifica sat next to him and tried to hold his hand.

“Dipper… What happened?” she asked while she wiped off her tears.

Dipper gave a pained face to the question.

Pacifica saw the life in his eyes fade away as he thought about what had transpired today.

“Dipper! I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.” She said in a soft voice.

“It hurts…” Dipper said as he held his chest.

“It feels like it shattered… Like there’s nothing left but a gaping hole.”

“What was it?” Pacifica said in a concerned voice.

“…my heart…” Dipper said now tears falling from his face.

“What happened?” Pacifica asked again.

Dipper then struggled to tell Pacifica everything that happened that day while his tears soaked the ground beneath them.

Pacifica listened to Dippers story. Of how he was going to confess to Wendy, but instead found Robbie sleeping with her.

“So you can’t be with Wendy… That doesn’t mean you should go throw your life away.” She said.

“In fact, I won’t allow you to!” She said

“And why not?” said Dipper

“Because in the end you still have people who care for you and will love you!”

“No matter what happens, Mabel, Stan, and I are still here to cheer you up.” She said

“That’s it?” he asked.

“Dipper I wish I had a family like yours. A sister who always looked out for you, a grunkle who would watch over you, and parents who love you!” she said

“At the end of every day, I find myself in a big empty mansion, alone. Nobody to ask if I’m alright. Nobody to watch over me. Just me and the paintings on the walls.”

“You have a good thing! It makes me sad that you would throw it all away for a girl who never returned your feelings.” Pacifica said

“That may be true, but they can’t… Mabel, Stan, and my parents can’t fill the hole inside me.” Dipper said

“T-Then…would you give me a chance?” Pacifica said with a flush face.

“What do you me-OOF“

Pacifica jumped on top of Dipper interrupting him, and before he could say anything else, he felt a pair of soft lips touch his.

Dipper laid there shocked to see Pacifica kissing him, and as soon as she was done he didn’t know what to say.

“P-Pacifica?” he stuttered with his face turning red.

“I know I probably can’t fill the hole inside you, but I want to still try anyways.” Said Pacifica

“If you promise me you never do something like this again, I promise I’ll try to fill that hole for the rest of my life!”

Dipper started to feel his heart slowly start being put back together in that moment.

As if his shattered heart was floating puzzle pieces, and Pacifica’s words were glue sticking them back together.

“I love you Dipper! That’s why I came to comfort you. That’s why I pulled you from the edge. Because if something happened to you, my heart would probably end up like yours right now.” Said Pacifica

For the first time that day, Dipper smiled. But Dipper started to think about her well-being.

“Could you really love me when my heart belonged to someone else?” he asked

“Can you take the time, to repair my shattered heart, even if it took the rest of your life?”

“You shouldn’t love me Pacifica… Because in the end, I might shatter your heart the same way Wendy shattered mine.” He finished as he tried to look away from her.

But Pacifica smiled and pulled his face back to look at hers.

“And that’s why I love you! Even after having your heart shattered, you still think about what’s best for others. It’s true that someday you might hurt me, but like I said, I want to try it anyways because I love you.” She said.

Pacifica kissed Dipper on the lips again but this time, Dipper kissed back.

“So what’s your answer Dipper? Will you give my love a chance?” she asked

“If you’re willing to accept my shattered heart…then yes.” Dipper said.

They then got up and started heading back for town. Both of them holding hands with faint smiles on their faces.

“Pacifica…” Dipper said

“Yeah?…” asked Pacifica

“……thank you”


End file.
